Until the End of Time
by MickeyMooseCaramel
Summary: They met in X771. He was a boy and she was a girl. He was poor whilst she was rich. He was thrown away and she was neglected. A Sticy Story - A Fairytail timeline where Lucy knows Sting after he stumbled into her home! STICY!
1. X771-Until the End of time

Disclaimers: I do not own Lucy, Sting or any other character in the Fairytail universe. I merely 'stole' (?) them when Hiro Mashima is asleep.

Summary: They met in X771. He was a boy and she was a girl. He was poor whilst she was rich. He was thrown away and she was neglected.

A Sticy Story - A Fairytail timeline where Lucy knows Sting after he stumbled into her home!

Further summary: Sting and Lucy are both 5 at the start. Lucy had not had the mansion, and her mother still lived but both of her parents were very busy with the Heartfilia business. The Heartfilia family was quite rich and they owned a mansion in Alacrypha.

* * *

"Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song. At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet."

- Plato

**January 1st X771**

"It was on that fateful day where our paths crossed and intertwined."

Since the day he was born Sting has always been alone. He did not know his parents, nor does he want to. He couldn't remember their faces. After all, they abandoned him on these dirty streets, threw him away like how one dealt with garbage, hoping that he would simply rot and disappear.

He was grateful of his survival instincts, without them he surely would not have survived these torturous past few years.

He walked around the city of Alacrypha, the flagship base for the trade guild "Love and Lucky," trying to find coins that might have been dropped or food that he could have eaten. His search led him to a mansion on the outer skirts of town where a large, yellow apple tree stood. The mansion was beautifully fenced with cream and gold pillars. Sting assessed their height and came to the conclusion that he could climb over and proceeded to do so.

Once inside, he ran through the endless green grass to his golden apple tree and started climbing. His expertise in climbing made the procedures natural to him, his arm reached out towards the nearest golden apple he saw, slowly making him closer and closer to the apple.

"Thief!" Before he had gotten his apple, a loud cried erupted. He glanced at the direction of its origin and saw a black-haired, plumped woman running slowly towards the tree.

"How dare you enter this mansion without permission?" She cried as she neared the golden apple tree. Her sudden entrance frightened him and lost him his balance causing him to topple down the apple tree onto the hard ground below.

"Oww!" He wailed in pain, soreness throbbing across his body. His pursuer chose to not relent and walked straight to him shouting strings of curses, demanding the 'thief' captured. Soon the other workers came, pickaxe and hatchet in their hands with the notion of fending off the thief. The workers mobbed up around him, some were shouting curses demanding that the 'thief' be punished whilst others gently told him that it is wrong to steal. Sting tightly shut his eyes as his body shook in fear of the chaos surrounding him, his trembling worsened as one of the men struck his face with his hand.

"Now that will teach him not to steal," spoke the man, "have your parents ever told you that robbery is wrong?" The man further inquired

'_I don't have a family' _he mentally answered. The man took his silence as a sign of arrogance and disobedience and lifted his hand to strike him again, but the hit never came.

"Stop it!" A voice yelled

"O-Ojou-sama." The man stuttered.

Sting eyes slowly opened to see his new savior. There he saw a small blonde haired girl running towards him before she gently hugged his frail body to her chest.

"Why are you hurting my friend?" She inquired, frowning at her father's employees.

"I-I apologize my lady. I thought that he was a thief. I did not know that he was your friend." The man answered, scared of the consequence for hurting the young lady's friend.

"Well since you all know now that he is my friend, you can all leave." She spoke her ultimatum and the workers began to scatter. One elderly woman however, refused to move and voiced her opinion.

"Ojou-sama, I know that you're lonely with Layla-sama and Jude-sama away but you should not entertain yourself with the likes of him. I cared for you since you were a baby, I know that he is not your friend." The small blonde did not seem to have been listening before she continued.

"Spetto-san, do you love me?"

"O-Ojou sama, this is not the time for this."

"Do you love me?" the little lady repeated.

"I do."

"If you really love me, you won't tell my parents about this. Please, Spetto-san. It's lonely being here all alone, I just want a friend."

"We are your friends Ojou-sama." The old lady replied, the 'young lady' rolled her eyes before she continued.

"Spetto-san, you and the other workers are my friends but I want someone who could really play with me. Can you just let this go Spetto-san? Please?" The little blonde begged.

The old lady heaved out a loud sigh but finally nodded, "Just this once alright?"

"You're the best!" She grinned and giggled as the old woman walked away.

Sting pondered whether or not he was sleeping. Her embrace gave him a feeling he had never experienced. It was a strange feeling, it was tender and warm, and it somehow made him felt like . . . like he was home. He decided that this feeling was too good to be true; chiding himself that he was dreaming he closed his eyes.

"Hey, you're safe you know?" Her voice broke Sting from his (dreamlike) stupor. Sting blinked in confusion as realization that he was living in reality sunk in.

"I-I'm not dreaming." He stuttered.

"You're not dreaming." She repeated his epiphany.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm Lu-erm, well I do want to tell you my name but mummy told me that names shouldn't be given to strangers. I mean, even though I told them we're friends, we're not really friends . . . yet. Doesn't mean that I don't want to be your friend cause I do but we're not friends yet so . . . yeah." She explained to him her confusion whilst her arms still hugged around him. Sting laughed at the 'unnamed' girl predicament and said.

"W-Well, Your hair sparkles like those golden apples and since my fall from the golden apple tree was the reason we met, would you mind if I call you apple?"

"You're blonde too you know that?" She protested before she continued. "But, no I won't mind, you can call me apple if that makes you happy."

"I'm Sti-"

"Stop!" She shouted before he finished his name. She then said, "I didn't give you my name so you shouldn't be telling me yours."

"It's fine. No one cares about me or who I give my names to."

"I do!" She cried. Her answer made his lightheaded and dizzy.

"Y-You do?" His surprised expression broke her heart.

"I do." She confirmed. Sting blushed in happiness mixed with confusion. No one had ever cared for him. He had always been alone. To him, this simple act of kindness meant the world. Tears fell from his eyes with her simple yet dedicated confirmation. She smiled at his and she used her soft thumb to brush the watery remains on his cheeks.

"Mummy always does that when I cry." She told him then said. "Lets begin everything again alright? . . .. For both you and I."

He nodded. She removed one of her arms embracing him and used her hand to pulled one of his hand towards her. She released his hand and lifted her pinky at his face. She sensed his confusion and said.

"Do the same." He nodded and lifted up his pinky to hers. She coiled her pinky to his, intertwining them together.

"Until the end of time, I'll be there for you. I'll always think about you and I'll always care about you. Remember that okay? Mummy told me that it's a promise that cannot be broken, the most sacred vow anyone can ever swear!" She explained sternly as she untwined their pinkies. "We'll exchange our real names under this golden apple tree-" Their pinkies were free and she continued. "-On the 1st of January X772, in other words, this time next year. It's a promise." Sting nodded.

"Ah! This means that you don't have a name yet. Hmm lets see, your hair is blond and it's spiky. I think it look like a pineapple. I'll call you pine!"

"O-Okay." He nodded as he took the name she gave him.

She stood up before him, her hand held towards him. He smiled as his hand wrapped itself around hers; warmth was shared between them as their skin touched and entwined their future.

"_Take my hand, I'll never let go."_

* * *

_Favs, Follows and Reviews are greatly __appreciated _

_Bye for now!_

_Mickey._


	2. X771-Until the End of time: Part 2

Summary: They met in X771. He was a boy and she was a girl. He was poor whilst she was rich. He was thrown away and she was neglected.

Further summary: Sting and Lucy are both 5 at the start. Lucy had not had the mansion, and her mother still lived but both of her parents were very busy with the Heartfilia business. The Heartfilia family was quite rich and they owned a mansion in Alacrypha.

In Sting's POV Lucy will be called apple – as he doesn't know her name

In Lucy's POV Sting will be called Pine – As she doesn't know his name.

Thank you for everyone who FAVS, FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL HONEST

I have to say that I'm truly, deeply madly sorry that I've not updated this for so long. Truth be told I was having doubts on whether Hiro Mashima was going to introduce a full backstory to Sting and whether by doing so would in effect destroy this story for good. But seeing that Sting seemed to have now disappeared, his backstory should be unexplained, at least for now.

However, that's just one of my various excuses. My other would be my addiction to other fanfics namely Naruto, One Piece, Harry Potter, Code Geass (OMG Dauntless by Allora Gale is like the most amazing thing ever!) . And that my uni have now started OTL.

ANYWAY APOLOGIES TO ALL THIS MAY CONCERN.

ENJOY!

* * *

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."

-Dr. Seuss

STING

Sting stared awestruck at the lavish establishment as Apple dragged him passed the vast garden and through her mansion. They walked down the marble passageway before stopping at a large oak door. Apple pushed opened the door and walked and signaled Sting to follow her.

Inside the room lay a long marble table covered with embroidered tablecloth. Apple pushed Sting, who was still shocked at all the extravagance, onto a chair. She walked out of the room to say something to the waiters then walked back to the table and sat opposite him.

"You must be hungry aren't you?" She asked

He nodded at her question. Seeing his confirmation she continued.

"Good, I've ordered us some food." The continuation widened Sting's eyes. The surprise was not as great as it had been when she had protected him but he was still surprised. 'Was he really experiencing kindness?' He asked himself and the voice inside his head whispered a small 'yes'. The mental answer gave his face a genuinely true smile, one that he had not used for a long time.

Soon the food began to arrive starting from the various appetizer from loafs of Fiore breads to salted deep fried calamari. After the appetizers had all been served, Apple took a piece of bread onto her plate and noticed that Sting's hand had not moved. She looked into his eyes, begging him to tell her his deep-rooted problem, after a while, he obliged.

"Is this really okay?"

"What is?"

"This."

"And what would 'this' be?"

"'This' would be the fact the you're bringing in a complete stranger, someone who you've never known before in your life to dine with you. Not counting the fact that the person who you bought in to do so is a lowly street rat who had resorted to stealing for all of his life!" Sting shouted his tirade, yet Apple continued to stare straight into his soul before he walked towards him and once again embraced him in a hug.

"It is." She gently spoke.

"What?"

"I don't care who you were or might have been. All I know is that you're a good person, a person who I wouldn't mind having as a friend."

A minute of silence crossed between the two of them before Sting silently uttered a small, "Thank you" which Apple replied with a similarly small 'alright.'

LUCY

Lucy was not abhorred by the way Pine had gobbled into his mouth chunks and chunks of food at an inhumanly pace. Her dark chocolate eyes signified that she was rather intrigued yet melancholic at the same time. What kind of life had the small boy experienced to make him so amazed at the simple sight of food which had became a normality for her.

As Pine realized that she was intently staring at him, he looked up as his face emitted a crimson blush. "Am I doing anything wrong?" The blonde hair angel voiced.

"Not as all, but I wouldn't mind seeing you use some kitchen utensils if I do say so." Lucy chided whilst giggling. The boy face crimsoned further as Lucy thought that the growing redness had made him incredibly adorable. Pine quickly picked his the fork and knife beside him and used them to pick up the foods as he replicate Lucy's methods of eating them. From the fried calamari to the smoked barbequed ribs, the two finally finished their main courses.

"That was delicious!" the blonde sunshine proclaimed loudly as he gulped in the final bits of his food. As she laughed at his antics the doors swung opened as a train of workers leaded by Spetto filled the room with plates after plates of fruits for the 2 children before leaving them. Silence followed once again as Pine stared at the lavishness of the Heartfilia household. Lucy thought that it was due to the fact that he had never came into contact with such a large amount of food that he was now seeing on the table.

"Well, lets eat them shall we?" Lucy broke the silence earning a small nod from the blonde boy. The two then began to devour the food with delight until Pine raised forth a new question.

"Apple, what's this?" He asked, in the prongs of his knife lied a yellow slice of fruit. Lucy giggled as she replied.

"It's you!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"What do you mean?" He looked at her quizzically.

"That's a pineapple."

"A pineapple?"

"Yeah, I called you pine cause you looked like a pineapple."

"Ah! I see!" He exclaimed but further questioned. "And what does a pineapple look like?"

She responded to his question by walking to the door and opened it to tell the waiting outside to fetch her the so-called 'pineapple.' He did so and within seconds, he returned with a yellow coloured fruit. Lucy took the fruit from him a she walked back towards her blonde friend.

"This is a pineapple." She said as she lay the pineapple down in front of Pine. She then proceeded with her explanation. "So you see, your hair is so spiky like the green top of the pineapple, but your hair is as bright or even brighter than yellow body of the fruit. That's why I called you pine."

Pine was perplexed to say the least by her proclamation. His response was to put the forked yellow fruit into his mouth and started his chewing. He swallowed his fruit then announced his thoughts. "I don't really care about its appearance but rather its taste. Now that I know that it taste delicious I don't really care if you call me pineapple or pine!"

Lucy laughed at his statement but decided she agreed wholly with him. After all, would anyone truly care about the outer physical appearances if one did enjoy what lies inside?

Soon the two blondes finished the various dishes of fruits (mostly by Pine who continuously surprised Lucy with his capability to eat). The two continued to chat about various things and Lucy had to admit that the more they talked the more she became intrigued with the mysterious blonde. She finally decided to slip in some questions about his heritage.

"Pine, if you don't mind. Could you tell me anything about your past? I-I mean, could you remember anything about your parents?" She questioned.

He shook his head in reply before he answered, "All I could remember were two shadowy shades of unrecognizable faces holding me up, it could just be a dream or wishful thinking on my part which caused these images to appear from time to time. But what could one say, I mean anyone would want parents right?" tears began pooling in his eyes but he continued. "I-I guesses that the answer to your question is that I've never known my parents, I've never been cared for or experienced the love that many took for granted. After all, I've been a street rat all my life." He finished as small stream of tears flowed down his pale face.

Lucy heart broke as she listened to his melancholic tale. She jumped onto the table and ran over to him before she crushed his with a passionate hug. Tears welled up her bright blue eyes as she started crying as well. She sympathized with him to an extent. Even though she had not experienced things as hard as she had she knew the pain for being ignored. Though she knew deep down that her mother and father loved her and would only want the best for her, she could not shake off the sentiments that to them it was business before her.

STING

Sting was petrified by Apple's warm embrace. To say that he was deeply touched would still be an understatement. All he knew was that in her arms he was safe, in her arms he felt warm, and in her arms he felt something stir in his heart. He returned her embrace as he swore to himself that in his arms she would be safe and protected, in his arms she would be happy and valued and in his arms she would experience that same warmth and tingling in her chest, the same feeling that she game to his once numb heart.

* * *

_Favs, Follows and Reviews are greatly loved and valued_

_See ya!_

_Mickey._


End file.
